Memories He Will Never Forget
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Skipper, our favorite penguin leader. What do we know about his past? This may be the opportunity to open his Top Secret personal life from moment his egg was laid to the point where he made a band of brothers that battles the maniacal Dr. Blowhole. This is his origin story. Rated T for possible character deaths and etc. Please R
1. Prologue

**_This will be a small series that I thought about and I want to share it with you all. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

It was the end of mating season for the penguins and a snow storm is days away. The females are gonna leave for a while to catch some fish for their mates and their future offspring. The males share one more kiss to their mates before they left. As time goes on, one female penguin never expected it. She laid another egg! She knew it was impossible for it to happen but is it really happening? She placed the egg between her legs and waddles but a thought came in to her mind. She could abandon the egg or take it home to it's father and sibling? She knows her kind's way. If a couple lays more than one they should set aside the other.

She then separates from the other females and stayed in a small snow cove for a while and made a makeshift nest using her feathers to keep the egg warm. But alas, the females are almost done and about to return to the nest. That penguin looks at the egg one more time and says, "I love you little one but mommy has to go for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." She gives a small peck to the egg and belly slides to the small cave's entrance and returns to the other penguins. It was hard for her to leave that egg but she promised to her little one that she'll return.

_**(5 Hours Later)**_

_**June 12, 1980**_

_**0945 Hours (9:45 AM)**_

_**Antarctica**_

_**Operatives in the area: 1st Lt. Johnathan "Sharpy", 2nd Lt. Loryn "Spotty"**_

_**TF Icepick**_

Two penguins are watching from the top of a snow hill and inspects the sky for any skua in the area. These two penguins aren't any ordinary penguins but special penguins that are much advance and deadlier than an average one. 1st Lt. Sharpy, one of the greatest penguin snipers in the academy. And the second one is 2nd Lt. Spotty, a dedicated sniper second to Sharpy. The lovely couple does look like any other couple except for one thing. They don't have an offspring. They have a reputation for not laying any egg because Spotty was really infertile, but Sharpy still accepted her as his mate.

Spotty grabs a set of binoculars and checks the small cave and looks at her mate, "Sharpy, I don't think the mother's comin' back. We need to go in!" Her voice already has a tinge of panic and distress.

Sharpy sighs and pats his mate on the back. He senses that she wants to take care of the egg that her motherly instincts are kicking in. "Please Spotty. Let's just wait a bit more and we'll go into save the egg, all right? You're motherly instincts are kicking in again so please stay calm and I promise that this mission will be over before you know it." Said Sharpy. Spotty gave out a sigh of annoyance and doesn't want to argue anymore. She simply returned to her scope and scans for anything that may take the egg.

A couple more hours burns the clock and Spotty can feel the temperature decrease rapidly. She takes a peak on her mate and sees that his eyelids are already closed. This was her chance. She'll be back before he wakes up. Spotty stands up and slides on the slope of the hill where they are hiding. She pulls out her 1911 pistol as she enters the small cave. The egg, it was still there. Spotty extends her flipper and grabs the egg. She embraces it carefully and gives it a light peck, "you're safe now young one." She cherishes the moment, but a loud gunshot from outside destroys it. The female penguin rushed outside and sees his mate getting surrounded by three skuas.

"Spotty!" He yelled out gaining her attention, "Get out of here! Take the egg back to the base!" Sharpy rolls down as a skua dove attempting to grab him. "NOW!" He yelled once more.

Spotty has to choose, the egg or her mate. She looks behind her and belly slides away without looking back. Sharpy, who was now in the brink of his demise, is grabs and thrown to the air by the skuas. The magazine in his 1911 is already empty thus leaving him defenseless. He closes his eyes as the skuas tries to rip him apart limb from limb. But before he meets his creator, a silent whistle that came from bellow hits their target. Sharpy fell down on the cold surface as he bleeds from his wounds. A soft touch of a flipper of another penguin embraces him, "I would never leave you!" It was Spotty! Her eyes are covered with tears and her heart beat raised in fear. She wipes away the blood that's covering Sharpy's face and gives him a kiss, "please, don't leave me." She pleaded and pleaded as Sharpy faints. And just in time, the Antarctic Army's QRF arrives in the nick of time to rescue these penguins.

_**July 3, 1980**_

_**0451 Hours (4:51 AM)**_

_**Deep Snow Settlement 6, Antarctica**_

It has nearly been a month since the incident that almost took the life of her beloved mate. But it cost her career. 2nd Lt. Loryn "Spotty" was court marshaled for insubordination and the near death experience to her superior officer's death by leaving him alone. Loryn is going to be suspended for two years until further notice. But the court did need someone to take care of the egg so they agreed that Spotty will mother the egg.

Her mate was in a recovery state for weeks now that she hesitates to enter his room every time. But today is the day she enters the room to show him a surprise. She takes a deep breath and opens the door and waddles inside. Loryn finally sees him, her long injured mate is about to be fully recovered. "Spotty." Those were his first words after a while. What greeted Loryn wasn't an angry face or tone, but a beak smiling towards her and the voice that she loves to hear everyday. "I miss you so much, dear." He really wants to get up but his entire body ached.

Loryn quickly settles Sharpy down on his bed and chuckles softly a tear comes out from her eyes, "I-I missed you VERY much!" She snuggled her self on the soft downs on her mate's chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so so SORRY!" She shouted and shouted underneath those feathers.

As his body ached while feeling the tears of his mate he pats her back gently and lifts up her beak. He looked straight into her eyes and says, "No need to be sorry, it was my fault after all. Because of me sleeping on the job and not listening to you, that's what kept me out of sync during that day." As Sharpy smiles he hears light footsteps behind his mate.

It was a tiny fluffy feathered ball with a flat head and blue eyes. It snuggled up on Loryn's leg and asked, "Why you crying, mama?" Sharpy's eyes widened in joy as he saw the little bundle of joy. "Who he, mama?" The little penguin asked once more.

Loryn grabbed the little toddler and carries him to see Sharpy. The injured penguin gently holds onto the toddler penguin and says, "It looks like we got our wish, right? I'm your papa, kiddo. That's what you should call me, all right? Papa." The baby penguin nods. Sharpy looks up to his mate wondering what she named this wonderful boy, "what did you name him?"

"I was thinkin' Andrew, Lance, Mark, Capin," she pauses and a unique name come into her mind, "or Mumble! Yeah, that's a cute name."

Sharpy chuckles nervously because of the last name she suggested, "yeah, Mumble. Hm." He pauses. Sharpy has a long military history that started ever since the First Human Contact War. And the courageous bloodline was passed on from generation to generation up until Johnathan 'Sharpy' was born. In the past Skipper, Sharpy's father, was one of the greatest penguin soldiers that are ever made in military history. He died while saving his platoon under fire by German troops who tried to establish a base at Antarctica. Looking at this lad, reminds Sharpy of his father. "Skipper. Lets call him Skipper." Sharpy suggested.

"Skipper," Loryn whispered the name as she looks at the tiny bundle of joy. "He does look like a Skipper to me. So, sure! Skipper it is!" The three penguins cuddled each other as a sign for them to be a one whole family.

_**February 5, 1985**_

_**1230 Hours (12:30 PM)**_

_**Antarctic Military Academy**_

"Is that all you got, fancy pants?!" Skipper shouted before getting punched by another penguin in his age.

The flat headed penguin was being held by two other penguins, "come on, wise beak! Show us what you got!" The leader penguins shouted. He rolls his flipper into a fist and punches Skipper in the stomach. The two penguins that were holding him lets go and kicks the downed penguin, "you're not going to be as good as your parents!"

A tear comes down from Skipper's eyes and feels being rejected by his community, "I will be! I will be the best Antarctic Naval Special Operator you will ever see!" He shouted from the top of his lungs.

The penguin laughs and walks away, "that's the last thing that will happen!"

Skipper rolls both his flippers into a fist and punches the ground again and again, "that's enough!" A flipper stops Skipper's fist. The penguin leans down and embraces the young Skipper. "It's all right, son. Daddy's here." Sharpy patted his back and wipes away the tears on his eyes, "stop crying, son. You'll get to the top in no time. But for now, you're just a young Private. And a Private needs to work all the way to the top. Wherever you may be we will always be right here," Sharpy points at his son's chest.

The young penguin sniffs and wipes off his tears, "I will dad." Sharpy smiles and nods in approval.

But soon a loud alarm sounds and and before the father-and-son can know what's going on Spotty suddenly arrives with full gear. She kneels down and gives little Skipper a peck on the forehead, "sorry baby, but mommy and daddy are gonna be gone for a while." Spotty then faces Sharpy, "dear, we need to go now! We have a code red on area 3-0-5."

"Roger that." He stands up and gives one more hug to their son, "remember, we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Love you, kiddo." Said Spotty. She gives him a peck on the cheek and follows Sharpy.

Skipper was left alone to his temporary care taker. As day by day passes along he was always getting beaten up by his classmates without mercy. But he never saw it as his downfall, he saw as an opportunity. Each night he tries to remember every moves his bullies gives him and tries to know the pattern.

But then one day during a flipper-to-flipper combat exercise, "Private Skipper wins!" His bully lies on the floor with blood coming out of his beak and bruises that are everywhere on his body. Now his hunters became the prey.

As he came home to his apartment, an Antarctic Naval Operator was there. He waddled towards the young Skipper and kneels down. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and explains the news about his parents. Skipper leans on the wall and gently falls down to the ground. As tears began to drop from his sapphire eyes the penguin Marine comforts the young Skipper by saying, "c'mon lad. Man up, is this what your father would like to see? Is this what your mother want you to do?" Skipper shook his head, "then stand up, soldier! Soldiers don't cry. And I know that you want to be an Antarctic Naval Special Operator!" He looks up and sees the penguin smiling. From here on out this day will leave a scar in Skipper's life.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_QRF stands for: Quick Reaction Force_**

**_R&R_**


	2. First Operation, First Casualty

**(5 Years Later)**

"I am a penguin of honor. I will protect and serve the Antarctic motherland as I run to the battlefield with the weapons, skills, tactics and friends that I have gained. My life is not important as long as I can protect everyone I love. Secure, protect and destroy, these are my duties as a soldier of Antarctica and the world. I will fight the cold snow, I will fight the hot sun, I will even fight the strongest of storms. I will follow the penguin credo and never leave my allies even if they are dead or alive. And if I die, I know that I have served my country and my loved ones well. I will die as hero with or without any medals dangling from my neck. I will die knowing that my friends and family are okay from threats that I have destroyed from this world." This is the oath of the Antarctic Army. The same oath Skipper's parents took upon when they graduated from the academy. In his heart he knows that his parents are up there watching him as he took the oath.

_**June 6, 1990**_

_**0600 Hours (6:00 AM)**_

_**Anchorage, Alaska**_

_**Operatives in the AO: 1st Lt. Skipper, 2nd Lt. Andrews, SSgt. Adams, Spcl. Simmons**_

_**TF Snowcone**_

"Papa Penguin, this is TF Snowcone's Predator. Do you read me? Over." Skipper pauses and waits for a reply from the General.

The radio crackles and they here the General's voice, "this is Papa Penguin. We have you loud and clear. Over."

Skipper replies, "we're awaiting for further orders, sir."

"Your orders are to capture the HVT, Dr. Squirlius Claws. He is the brother of penguin enemy number one,The Red Squirrel. And try to gather intel from his computer too. And finally mark his lab with an IR strobe so we can destroy it. Over."

The leader nods in affirmation, "roger that sir! You can count on us. Over and out." He looks at his men and remembers that this is reality. They can die. There's no time out or a senior officer to help if their down. This is the real world. "Men, I know that this is our first deployment together but there are several odds that we'll fail. Like it or not but we are going in there and succeed! Huah?" All of his men looks at each other and nods.

"Huah!" The three penguins shouted in unison!

Skipper faces the tactician of the group. His name was Simmons. But most of them calls him 'Sim'. He's youngest in the unit, but he is the unit's best CQB expert, he usually carries an MP5 with a retractable stock. "Sim, what is our best entry point?" Asked Skipper.

Specialist Sim pulls out a map and lays it on the snowy floor, "sir, birds picked up a small drainage pipe at a lake near the mountain. We can insert from there."

Skipper the faces his weapons expert named, Adams. He is also the support gunner of the unit, he carries an M249 SAW. He's just a young penguin but his looks can be deceiving. Cute and cuddly knows how to disassemble and assemble an M14 rifle, with his eyes closed, under fifteen seconds. "How are we on the weapons, Adams?"

The penguin smiles, "sir, we have enough ammo and grenades for the 4th of July and New Year." Adams replied a a menacing chuckle.

And finally he faces his second in command, Andrews. He's the best marksman in the unit. Someone calls out the target and he'll acquire and put it down in an inch of a second. He usually carries a modified M14 sniper rifle fitted with the best optic known to penguin kind. "Andrews, how many tangos on sight?"

Andrews paused and scans the area around the mountain, "I see two tangos on the Southeast part of the mountain and I see two more squirrels down the ridge line."

"All right, lets move in now!" Skipper ordered. He grabs his P90 from his back and pulls the charging handle to chamber a round to his SMG. "Let's begin this operation!"

TF Snowcone reached the base without getting caught. But they did get a close call, Adams almost fell from the snowy ledge. It was a good thing Skipper reacted quickly and grabbed him in a nick of time, though they lost the emergency distress beacon if they need to get out. Adams slumps down on the snow and punches the ground with his flipper, "sorry sir! It was my fault! We won't have any evac any time soon."

The leader kneels down and pats his weapons expert's shoulder, "its all right, Adams. Besides," he pauses and narrows his eyes, "my gut says that this is gonna be a memorable first mission!"

With that, everyone's morale went up and they pressed on with their mission. Skipper felt weird though, its like he's being drawn to that base without knowing why. A feeling of importance kept flowing into his veins.

_**(30 Minutes Later)**_

The whole place was crawling with squirrels but the unit manages to get through without killing anyone, they did knocked some other guys out though. But the point of it is stealth and timing. The four penguins stands by the door and checks their weapons. Skipper knows it, whatever's driving his mind is behind this door, "lets do this." Skipper went to the right side of the door's opening and behind him was Adams, Andrews waddled to the other side and behind him was Simmons. Skipper knocks on his head with his flipper to signal Adams to place a charge on the door's panel. He nods and places a small chunk of C4 on the panel while Skipper brings out a flashbang. They all backed away inches from the panel. Skipper whispers, "smoke it." A small explosion destroyed the panel and the door opens. The leader then threw a flashbang inside, at it goes off the people inside are gonna be blind and deaf for a few seconds. But for the unit it felt like thirty seconds, as if time flowed slowly as they went in.

Adams stayed outside and tries to scan for enemies that might run through the hallway while the three went in. "CONTACT!" Andrews shouted.

Skipper sees their target and and he was alone. He shouted, "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" In Skipper's point of view time itself was very slow. Dr. Squirlius Claws has his claws put and was about to attack Andrews. Skipper did what he had to do. He jumps into the middle and receives the scratch from the squirrel. He falls down down with a large scratch running from his chest to his stomach, it was a good thing though that his vest was thick and that's the reason why his wound wasn't that deep. But blood still drips from his large cuts.

While the lead penguin was on the ground, Simmons draws his 1911 pistol and shoots the squirrel's shoulder putting him down. Simmons quickly pins down the squirrel on the ground, "HVT down!" He said. The young penguin cautiously approached him and ties his paws down with some zip ties. The penguin began to plug a flash drive into the squirrel's computer and extracts the information within.

"Man down!" Skipper can hear the voice of his 2nd in command as he bleeds on the ground. Andrews quickly removes his leader's vest and checks if he was awake.

Skipper's heart started to beat slower and slower. The adrenaline that pumped into him was now gone and time around him flows normally again. Skipper blinks a couple of times until he regains his senses and said in a soft whisper, "status?"

It was faint but Andrews can understand, "the specialist is already extracting the data and-," but before he can continue they heard loud gunshots coming from outside the room.

Adams leans out of cover and aims at the squirrels shooting at him. After he fires a shot and hitting his mark he grabs his radio and warns his team, "guys, we need to exfil right freaking now! This guys are packing AKs! Since when did they started packing AKs?!"

The team leader stands up and leans on the wall as he looks at his men, "Adams, fall back into the room! Andrews, lay down cover fire while Adams retreats. Simmons, give us a pathway!" The three penguins nodded. As Adams fires his last shot from his belt fed machine gun he soon hears his teammate's sniper fire shooting at the squirrels. Adams belly slides to the entrance of the room and takes cover. He grabs another box ammo and and reloads his weapon and takes aim again.

Simmons placed a C4 on the wall and waddles away. He takes cover behind the desk and shouts, "TAKE COVER!" Skipper and the others braced themselves as Simmons pressed the detonator. The C4 explodes and creates a large hole on the wall, it wasn't the outside but it'll be a good escape route.

Skipper stands firm as he regains his senses and grabs his P90 and vest, "fall back! Fall back!" He shouted and shouted. The whole unit was in absolute stress but they managed to get out and dodge.

They got outside but they still need something to signal their extract but they need fire support first. The door on the outside was open and the multiple enemies poured out. Skipper quickly ordered his men to take cover by the snow and tells his specialist to contact the wrecking team.

Simmons pulls out his radio and tries to contact their allies, "Wing 41, this is TF Snowcone! We need fire support on our location! Be advised, friendlies are 5 clicks away from target. We'll mark the targets by, uhm-," He throws down his backpack and searches for anything he can use for signaling the incoming support. There was nothing on his backpack and he suddenly remembers the smoke grenade he has on his vest. "That's it!" He quickly grabs his grenade and returns to the radio, "I'll be marking the area with smoke!"

The pilot from the jet replies, "we'll be there in thirty. Be advised, you are danger close from target. I suggest you guys take cover and pray that those suckers are done for."

"Where are we on the support, Simmons?" Asked Skipper.

"Fast movers will be here in thirty seconds, sir!" Replied Simmons. Before he can get to his gun he was suddenly shot! "Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he fell on the ground. The gunshot penetrated his vest but the worst part was he was shot in the gut.

Skipper punches the ground and shouts to his teammates, "Sim's down!" He fires a couple of rounds at the squirrels and drops down to tend his fallen companion. "Stay with me, man! Stay with me!" He pleaded and pleaded but he was silent on the snowy floor. Simmons grabbed Skipper's flipper and gives him the smoke grenade, "don't die on me, man." He grabs the grenade and pulls the in, "smoke out!" The two penguins takes cover in the snow as Skipper threw the grenade. The jets can see the mark and let's hell loose by firing missiles at the side of the mountain. Destroying the base and killing their enemies The leader takes a peak but the thick smoke makes it harder to see. He tries to concentrate and scans the area, it looks like their gone.

The area was secure and evacuation finally came. The team placed Simmons on the stretcher and brought him inside the Chinook helicopter. It was a long flight and by the time they made it to the nearest base, Specialist Simmons 'Sim's' is presumed KIA.

_**(2 Weeks Have Passed)**_

Another day had pass and Skipper's still waiting for orders. Two weeks. Two freaking weeks since he lost Simmons. He died on his watch and he took responsibility of his death. Ever since that day Skipper was traumatize to go on a mission. Everyday he hopes that everything was a dream. From the day he lost his parents to the day when he lost his friend. But today's gonna be the day he will never forget.

1st Lieutenant Skipper was called by the General and tells him some good news. "They're alive?!" Skipper exclaimed with excitement and laughter.

The General grabs the folder and beak slaps Skipper, "pull yourself together, lad!" The General shouted. Skipper quickly stood straight with his flippers on his side. "Anyway," the General continues, "Inside this folder is the evidence that your mom and dad are still alive." He plugs in the CD into the player and plays it.

_**February 6, 1985**_

_**TF Icepick**_

_**Classified**__** Location**_

Spotty opens her spotting scope and looks through it. She sees two squirrels ranting about something, but she was sure that one of those is the Red Squirrel. "We have two targets and one of them is the Red Squirrel." Said Spotty.

"Roger. Running facial recognition... Standby, standby..." Sharpy racks the bolt of his M700 sniper rifle and put his flipper tip inside the trigger guard until he hears the the ping from the laptop, "identification confirmed. The target on the left is the Red Squirel and the other one is his brother Squirlius Claws Awaiting for green light, Spotty."

Spotty pulls out her radio and attempts to contact HQ, "Tux Bird, this is Spotty. We have confirmation of the target, it's the Red Squirrel. Awaiting for further orders."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_KIA: Killed in Action  
_**

**_HVT: High Value Target_**


	3. New Skills For The Field

_**(Playing Video)**_

_**February 6, 1985**_

_**TF Icepick**_

_**Classified**__** Location**_

Spotty opens her spotting scope and looks through it. She sees two squirrels ranting about something, but she was sure that one of those is the Red Squirrel. "We have two targets and one of them is the Red Squirrel." Said Spotty.

"Roger. Running facial recognition... Standby, standby..." Sharpy racks the bolt of his M700 sniper rifle and put his flipper tip inside the trigger guard until he hears the the ping from the laptop, "identification confirmed. The target on the left is the Red Squirrel and the other one is his brother Squirlious Claws. Awaiting for green light, Spotty."

Spotty pulls out her radio and attempts to contact HQ, "Tux Bird, this is Spotty. We have confirmation of the target, it's the Red Squirrel. Awaiting for further orders."

The radio crackles and the General responds, "you're cleared hot, Spotty! Take him down!" The General ordered.

She returns to her scope as she placed her flipper on Sharpy's back, "wind's blowing 30 knots from the west. Take the shot when you're ready."

"Copy," he breaths in deeply and takes aim, "firing!" He presses the trigger on his rifle and the bullet flies. Sharpy aimed far left and assumed the bullet would be pushed to the right and then, HIT! "The Red Squirrel's down! I Repeat, target is down!"

"Roger that! Fall back to the extraction point Alpha. And when you get home I'll catch you guys some fish."

"Copy that!" Spotty confirmed. The two penguins then quickly packs their gear and drops down to the ground and escapes. As they belly sled to safety Spotty chuckled softly, "this would be a great story for Skipper, right dear?"

Sharpy also chuckles and nods. He can't wait to get home and tell his son about the adventure. "Yeah." He replied.

Minutes later they were in the docks waiting for the extraction team but an explosion caused by a rocket came from behind. Their weapons and gear are out of reach and the next thing they knew is that they are surrounded by squirrels and puffins. Their gear was thrown to the sea with their weapons and radio leaving them with nothing. As they knelt to the ground the last thing they said was," we love you Skipper."

_**(Video Ends)**_

Skipper doesn't know if he should be happy about his parents are alive or he should be sad that his parents are still missing? The General pats the penguin's back to comfort him. Skipper rubs his eyes and glances at the General, "orders sir?"

The General sighs and thinks for a second. He can see this young soldier's sorrow and happiness, but is he ready for this? After losing a man from the previous operation?

_**(Locker Room)**_

Skipper punches his locker in anger and frustration making it bend like a paper. He leans on the locker and gently slides down while he covers his face with his blood soaked flippers. Why? Is it because he lost a man? Or is it because he became emotionally unstable right now? The point being, the General wants to postpone the recon operation for his parents. But he did got another mission involving him being a spy and he may able to help his parents by knowing where they are.

_**(Later That Day)**_

The leader penguin is now bein taught by top penguins who specializes deep cover operations. "Act like an ordinary penguin." The instructor suggests. For once Skipper was in total blank. How does one act like an ordinary penguin?

In confusion Skipper rubbed the back of his neck as the instructor waits. "The thing is sir," he pauses and looks at himself in the mirror. "How do I act like an ordinary penguin?" He asked.

The instructor groans and puts his flipper over his face in annoyance. How could this young penguin not know how to act like an ordinary one? "Okay kid, first off try keeping your flippers at your side at all times when you waddle. Second, stick your head out while waddling, humans like that." He pauses and chuckles, "the humans think that it's cute when we do that. Idiot mammals." He whispers under his breath. "All right, I want to see you do it! Let's go! We're meltin' ice!" Skipper was dumb founded every time he was corrected on how to waddle. He did fail most of the time, often times he trips on the floor and gets beak slapped. It was hard but in the next few days he was waddling like an ordinary penguin.

"In the field you must know how to speak any language at any time!" Skipper never expected this. His instructor was an analyst that tracked radio traffic around the world. For him to become like that he needs to know all the languages. "You may not be able to speak to humans but you can talk to local animals. There's English, Korean, Japanese, Portuguese, Mexican, Tagalog, and etcetera." Skipper's beak was wide open in shock to know that there are more than one language. "Well, it looks like you know your English so let's take that away and lets begin the tongue numbing!"

But the hardship never ended here, it wasn't just languages and movement. For two months he studied advanced sneaking and unarmed combat techniques that will save him if the enemies surrounds him., including interrogation techniques. After the two months he trained and trained. Until the day where he was given three folders. Three different names and backgrounds. Two-Bit Hood Jack the Knife, an ex-spy who went rogue and lives to hunt down spies and get rid of them for a decent price. International Play Bird Diego Garcia, a hit with the ladies because of his wonderful and hypnotic voice. Wealthy Industrial Lincoln Douglas, a business penguin that's very wealthy and cares about profit and is also a hit with the ladies. Skipper also went to acting school just to practice each and every alias he was given, for him he liked to dress up as a cowboy with a mustache. But things never went well with that profile.

He was ready. From an ordinary soldier to a top secret commando that can get intel out of everybody. First location, Japan.

_**August 5, 1990**_

_**1255 Hours (12:55 AM)**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Operative: Two-Bit Hood Jack the Knife**_

_**(aka: 1st Lt. Skipper)**_

A penguin with an eye-patch and a mustache comes up from the docks and is greeted by the local penguins there. "Hello, Skipper san." The penguin bows in respect.

"It's Jack for ya! Look lad, I ain't here for that mumbo-jumbo, I'm just here to get the the name of the informant ya guys told HQ." Said Skipper in Japanese.

Skipper was taken to the local zoo and got greeted in an unnecessary way. Two chinstrap penguins gave him a peck on the cheek, "hello, Skipper-san." The two greeted in unison.

Skipper's cheeks are glowing red under his feathers, "uhm, t-that's Skipper. No I mean JACK! No! Wait! Uhhhhhhhh!" Skipper slapped himself, his two months of training for deep cover gets compromise in one day. "Ladies, can we take five?" Asked Skipper.

One of the chin strap penguin runs her flipper tip on Skipper's back making his beak crackle and his cheeks more red. She leans down onto Skipper's ear hole and whispers, "look, you don't have to be in deep-cover mode if you're meeting us. For now, just be quiet and let us give you the contact's name." Unexpectedly her beak touches his forming a kiss and after that Skipper blacks out.

The next day Skipper suddenly wakes up in a hotel room in Kyoto. He scans the area but sees no one, just an empty room. He jumps down from the bed and sees a note on the night stand, "dear Skipper, a puffin with the name of Hans has received intel about the missing operatives. If I am correct, he is currently located at the harbor 3 miles from here. There's a place where birds can take a break and have some fun, you can use your alias there if you want to. I hope this helps Spotty and Sharpy. Please make sure my friends are safe. Good luck on your journey, Skipper. Oh, and arigato for the wonderful drink night. PS, please don't show off your neat serums again. The problem is that you will forget everything that happened last night. Take care." Skipper scratched his head and wonders, what did happen last night? No matter,the important thing is he got the informant's location. And it's time to meet him.

It was a harsh morning but Skipper kept pushing on. He arrives at the small concealed avian resting place near the harbor that his friend talked about in the letter. He puts on his mustache and eye patch, he places his flipper on the door and takes a deep breath. He opens the door and sees plenty of birds inside. Seagulls, doves, pigeons, the list goes on and he was the only penguin. But there was one table where a puffin sits alone drinking a glass of coffee. The penguin sat on the the vacant chair and the puffin faces him. "You must be my contact, yes?" The puffin asked.

Skipper went silent for a second but he quickly recovers, "my name's Jack the Knife, my good sir." He replied. He was a bit nervous talking to this puffin but he knows that he may be the one that can help him save his parents.

"Look," the puffin places the folder on the table for Skipper to see, "in this folder is a possible location for the two operatives that were captured years ago. I have no quarrel with your organization but a squad of penguins can't do this alone." He opens the folder and carefully shows the penguin the pictures of the facility where Spotty and Sharpy may be located. "You want to do this?" Skipper didn't hesitate to nod. "Then tell your people to give me a chance to help you guys. Those two operatives helped me when I was a chick so I'm looking for a way to pay them back. Oh, and my name is Hans. I'll be helping in this if your organization approves."

Skipper nods. "I also wish to help my brethren. Let's meet back here tomorrow mornin', all right?" With no more questions, both of the birds say their good byes and part ways. For now.

_**(Back At The Hotel Room)**_

"NO!" The General shouted through the monitor.

Skipper kneels down, "please sir! Please! This may be our only chance to save my parents!"

The General groans and is now getting headache because of Skipper. He takes a second to cool down his head, "Lieutenant, you can't just go in with a man and unclear intel. We're not even sure if your parents are there! And I don't trust this puffin! And even if I did approve this mission, would you live by the consequence after it if things go south?" The General asked.

The young penguin looks down and tries to register every bit of word that the General gave him. He only has one chance to do it. One chance or the failed mission will go to his dossier. Skipper has no choice, they're not talking about just some random unit going missing. It was his PARENTS! "Sir," Skipper stands up and glares into the screen, " I need to this. Like in the penguin oath, we won't leave our allies even if they are dead or alive? Sir, just give me a chance to do this." He pleaded.

The General rolls his eyes and takes one more look at this penguin. My, has he grown up. He was there to tell the news about his parents and promised that he would look out for the young Skipper. Where has the years gone? The General clears his throat and nods, "all right Lieutenant. Your search-and-rescue mission is approved. I'll send in Task Force Snowcone for equipment and aid. ETA: two days. Just stay there and try to learn a couple of thing while you're in Japan. You're gonna need."

Skipper nods and salutes, "thank you sir. I'll bring them home safely."

The General raises his flipper to signal Skipper to stand fast, "look Skipper, you only have one chance and one chance only to get it right."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Recruits? And something Unexpected!

_**Happy 2014 Everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed your celebration! :D**_

* * *

_**August 5, 1990**_

_**0300 Hours (3:00 AM)**_

_**Antarctic Central Command, Antarctica**_

"Get me Task Force Snowcone." The General ordered. It was just a minute ago when he hung up with the operative at Japan.

There's only one problem with Task Force Snowcone, there's only two operators. Excluding Skipper who's gonna be on the area of operations with someone. "What do you think, Adams? Do you think that we should recruit some more penguins?" Andrews asked.

Adams was just lying on his bunk while listening to his walkman music player. Andrews then throws a can of sardines at the weapons expert making him flinch. Adams respond by throwing a pillow on his team mate. He takes off his earphones and wipes the oil off with a piece of cloth and faces his team mate, "what was that for?! I was listening to a classic here peacefully, and you interrupted it!"

The first thing that came into Andrews' mind was to shout back but in avoiding a fight he takes a deep breath and rubs the back of his neck, "sorry 'bout that man. But you need to here me out, all right? It's for the future of our team." Andrews said in a calm tone.

Adams sighs and turns off his music player. "Sorry about shouting at you, sir." Adams apologizes.

Andrews now has his full attention. "Adams, we need to recruit new penguins. I mean, I just think that its gonna be hard for only the two of us. What if Skipper gets pinned down and he needs our help? There's gonna be a dozen of them and the two of us!"

"No need to look for them boys," without knowing, a female penguin was standing at the doorway of the room. She must be the General's secretary. She places three folder on the table with names on the tab. "You guys can choose one, two, or all of them. But I better read their files if I were you." With that she waddles out of the room leaving the two penguins silent.

_**August 6**__**, 1990**_

_**0234 Hours (2:34 AM)**_

_**Avian Rest Stop, Kyoto**_

With excitement flowing into his veins Skipper can't sleep, but he needs to take a rest if he wants the energy to save his parents. So, he decided to go to the small bar-like place where he and Hans met, as himself. No aliases, no disguise, just himself. Skipper thought that a couple of cups of tea would make him relax.

After a few minutes of looking at the stars outside while drinking tea, he was joined by a puffin. It was Hans! Will he recognize him? "Cold night, right?" Hans asked.

Skipper raised his flipper and tries to cover his face. "Yup. It's what a penguin wants! The cold night sky." Replied Skipper. He wonders, "_is it working? He doesn't recognize me?_" He thought to himself. He slowly puts his flipper down, "I'm Skipper, from Antarctica. And you are?"

Hans looks at the penguin next to him and a sudden face came to his mind. "Have we met before?" He asked. He inspects the penguin one more time. That penguin he met earlier has an eye patch, a mustache and an English-like accent. He quickly dismisses the thought and extends his wing, "Hans, from Denmark."

Skipper sighs in relief. He then extends his flipper and grabs Hans' wing tip, "nice to meet you Hans." He said with a smile as he shook the puffin's wing tip.

Both birds sat on a table and told stories about one another, of course Skipper was also careful not to leak out the operation. Both of them have the same job, serving their country. With every laughter and joy they shared they will treasure it. Talking about their first operations, favorite weapons, and their losses during an operation. Talking like this to one another makes them think that they're like a brothers but different species. As time flies the sun is about to rise. Both of them shared their good byes and head on their separate ways.

As Skipper entered his room he laid down on his bed and proceeds to sleep. New friend and he's gonna see his parents again, what could go wrong? As he closes his eyes and lets his body rest, he quickly remembers his first operation. It's all most a month since his friend died. After everything that has happened, will he ever protect those people close to him? His family, team mates, and someday in the future his wife and kids? All of this thoughts kept Skipper awake for an hour before finally drifting to sleep.

_**August 9, 1990**_

_**0005 Hours (12:05 AM)**_

_**Copenhagen, Denmark**_

TF Snowcone has been waiting for an hour and still no communications with the infiltration team at Copenhagen. "Eagle, Snowcone 02. What's the status of the infiltration unit? Over." Andrews tried contacting command but no one responds. "Stupid comms!" With every minute the team stood by the more worried Andrews get. Skipper hasn't contacted them yet, he missed every radio check up. "Adams, let's get near that docks and see if we can get a good signal."

Adams turns on the engine and places his flippers on the steering wheel. The SOC-R slowly approaches the Port of Copenhagen, "it's too freaking quiet Snowcone 02, I don't like this at all."

"Shut it, Snowcone 03!" It was one of the new members of the team who spoke. She's a female penguin, a bit slim but one thing she has is some serious spunk in her.

Adams frowned and is about to shout at the new-guy, but he knows that he shouldn't for a couple of reasons. One, she's a girl. Two, they're on a mission. And three, he doesn't want his butt feathers kicked by a girl. "Please Snowcone 05, I don't want to hear it. Let's just focus, all right?"

"Wimp." Smowcone 05 whispers.

"Shush!" Andrews was getting a bit tired because of those two fighting. What happened to staying stealth? If they get compromise at least he knows who to blame it on.

The SOC-R stops near the port. With only the wind tickling their ear holes they grew anxious in waiting and waiting.

_**(Four Minutes Later)**_

Each member were taking turns monitoring the radio, but no voice can still be heard. Andrews sighs, "men, bring the boat near the docks. Adams, I want you with me on shore. It's been too long and the infiltration team has missed their radio schedule. Let's-"

**BOOM!**

The four penguin on the boat turned their heads towards the port and sees that one of the warehouse is on fire! Adams rushed to the steering wheel and drove the boat to the docks. The penguins press checks' their weapons and readies themselves to bail out.

The radio soon crackles and a voice was starting to come out, "Snowcone 02, this is Snowcone 01. Requesting emergency exfil! Over!" It sounded like Skipper! But there was something in voice that stirred up the team. Skipper was coughing and coughing during his transmission like he was tired and exhausted. "Snowcone 02, do you read?! Please! Specter 05, I need over watch! I need immediate medevac on my location! HVIs are secured but lightly wounded! Plea-" They hear a loud thud and gunshots can be heard firing from the warehouse.

The radio crackles some more but it looks like someone else has the radio, "this is call sign Sharpy of Task Force Icepick! Fire mission Alpha Romeo Delta, friendlies in the area. I repeat, friendlies in the area! Marking targets with smoke!"

"Roger that Sharpy, but we have you at danger close. You guys need to take cover, we're gonna use the 25mm to minimize the damage." The AC130 that was monitoring the ground troops banks to the right and aims it's 25mm on the targets bellow.

Once the bullets stopped raining Andrews and Adams quickly got to the port and belly slide their way to the burning warehouse. "Skipper! LT! Give us a sign!" Andrews shouted and shouted but they were greeted by automatic fire! With noticing it at first, he was shot on the right shoulder, "biscuits and gravy!" He cursed under his beak.

"Darn it!" Adams quickly applied pressure on the wound but was also shot on the shoulder. "Lucky son of a guns! Agh!" He groans in pain and grabs his P90 and returns fire. Andrews did the same.

Andrews got a slight peek and he saw that there are only two guys shooting at them. He lets out a laugh from his beak and faces Adams, "two tangos. Only two FREAKING tangos! But there's now way I'll die here!" Andrews yelled out. A loud whistles from a rifle comes from behind them and the automatic fire ceases. The penguin takes another peek before getting greeted by a gunshot. Andrews takes a deep breath and yells out, "FRIENDLIES!" He raises his flipper and slowly gets out from cover with Adams following him. Both penguins gasped as they saw the three penguins barely able to stand, but it was them. A family who stared at the eyes of evil as they saw their rescuers helping them out.

In no time they evacuated the area before local human authorities came in to see what's left of the burning warehouse. The three new members checked the vitals of Sharpy, Spotty, and Skipper, luckily they will survive but Skipper was really injured. Broken bones and multiple bruises, "what happened back there?" Adams asked as the fire behind them become dimmer and dimmer until they were out of range.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Can you guys guess the new recruits?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_SOC-R: Special Operations Craft - Riverine _**

**_ETA: Estimated Time of Arrival (I forgot to put this on the last chapter and I want to thank catty-cat-cat for reminding me of it)  
_**


	5. Happiness And Betrayal

**_Here it is! What really happened in Copenhagen! This is a much longer chapter and sit back and enjoy. _**

* * *

In no time they evacuated the area before local human authorities came in to see what's left of the burning warehouse. The three new members checked the vitals of Sharpy, Spotty, and Skipper, luckily they will survive but Skipper was really injured. Broken bones and multiple bruises, "what happened back there?" Adams asked as the fire behind them become dimmer and dimmer until they were out of range.

_**(**__**Minutes Earlier**__**)**_

_**August 8, 1990**_

_**2330 Hours (11:30 PM)**_

_**Copenhagen, Denmark**_

Skipper loads a magazine in his M700 and wipes his scope clean from dust. "Like how dad does it." He whispered. The young penguin then hides in a couple of crates and waits for his contact.

"Snowcone 01, Specter 05. We're on position for over watch and fire support. And make sure you turn on your IR strobe, there' a lot of activities down there. Over."

"Copy that, Specter 05." The penguin grabs his IR strobe device and turns it on. "Specter 05, confirm you see my strobe. Over."

"We have you, Snowcone 01. We'll be up here in the sky watching out for you. Over."

Skipper looks up in the sky and nods. "Roger that, Specter 05. Over and out." He leans back on the wall and waits. This was his first time working with an AC130. How he wished that he had this support during his first mission, Simmons could have survived. But the past was yesterday's news, it's time to think about what's gonna happen today.

Almost fifteen minutes has pass and there was still no sign of Hans. Skipper was sure that he placed the RV point in the letter, if he doesn't show up in next three minutes Skipper has no choice but to go on without Hans. Skipper was feeling a bit confident now, his on a mission to rescue his parents! He will do everything to save them and get them back.

"You're my contact!?" Skipper quickly drew his pistol and points it at the source of the voice. With no surprise, it Hans. "That Jack guy really know his contacts." Hans said. Of course he was surprised to see Skipper here. He only met the guy a couple of days earlier!

Skipper smiles and holsters his pistol. He stretches out his flipper and greeted his brother in arms, "hello, Hans. Jack gave me the briefing and told me to head to this place. If you're looking for him his back in Antarctica to monitor our team." Still, Hans doesn't know who Jack really is. All of Skipper's acting really paid off.

Hans stretches out his wing and shakes Skipper's extended flipper, "I never thought that we will work with each other."

"Agreed!" Skipper grabs the spare M4 on the ground and offers it to Hans, but he refuses it and shows the penguin what the puffin was packing. Hans reveals a black AK74u with a suppressor and red dot sight. Skipper comments, "I never thought you like Russian weapons."

Hans nods and loads a round into the chamber, "and it looks like you're into Western weapons." He can see the penguin's outfitted rifle.

The penguin then reaches out for the rifle and chuckles, this rifle was the same rifle that his father was using for all his missions. The very same rifle that Sharpy brought in rescuing the unhatched baby Skipper. "Yeah, it's actually my dad's. I mean, if we're going to rescue them maybe bringing his rifle would bring me luck." Skipper then comes back to reality and thinks, "so, did you get an eye on the sentries?" Skipper asked.

Hans pulls out a map and placed it on the floor. There are circles and markings around, "we have human sentries here and here." He uses his wing tips to point at the circles. "But," he pauses and draws a huge box on one warehouse on the map. "This warehouse is the place where your people are being held. And there's also a catch." The puffin then proceeds to make vertical lines inside the square, "this warehouse has a radio jammer so we can't get comms out and they can't get comms in."

Skipper nods and understood the the problems. "All right then. Here's what's gonna happen," Skipper grabs the pen from Hans and writes on the map four words. Romeo, Mike, Delta, and Golf. "Command has already briefed me on the plan. So listen carefully, Hans." The puffin nodded. Skipper looks back down on the map and starts to explain the positions on the map. "All right, this is us and our entry point which is Point Romeo. When we reach Way Point Mike, I'll notify Specter 05 that we're gonna go silent because of the jammer. After that, we'll proceed to Way Point Delta which is the warehouse. If we ID the operatives the signal would be 'dual combo'. Get in get out and we can do this without firing a shot. Finally, here's our exfil point, Point Golf." He draws a circle on the map by the docks. "Once we get to this point I'll contact my team and we'll be out here before you can say, 'Danish Pastry'!"

Hans tries to register every step and nods. It's gonna be long but worth the effort, "copy that. But if we're going to proceed we need code signs so while we're talking through the radio no one would know our true names."

It sounds kinda stupid but the puffin has a point. They need to protect their identities. Even if the humans have a special animal translator they won't even know who they're monitoring. Even if they are animals they can't risk getting compromise and getting tested by humans in their sick and twisted labs. "I have my own callsign, Snowcone 01. What should I call you through the radio then?"

Hans took his time and he came up with a good code name, "Proditor. Call me Proditor." For some reason Skipper felt like he knows the word. Where has he heard it before?

The penguin turns on his radio and contacts the eye in the sky. "Specter 05, Snowcone 01. Contact has arrived, call sign: Proditor. We are in position in Point Romeo, proceeding to point Mike. Over."

"Solid copy, Snowcone 01. Extraction team's Oscar Mike. ETA: Ten Mikes out. They will be on standby once they get into position. Over."

Wow, it's been long time since he saw his team. Ever since Skipper was recruited for the special mission he was not allowed to go out the facility or be with his team mates. Everything was about secrecy. What he learns in the facility, should never leave the facility. "Roger that, Specter 05. We are proceeding with the mission. Over and out." After the radio crackles one more time he checks if the rifle is loaded and faces Hans. "Switch your radio frequency to PO One-Four, that way we'll stay in touch and you can contact our eye in the sky." Hans quickly nodded and puts his wing tip on his radio and switches it's frequency. Skipper hesitates for a moment but he felt like he needs to thank the puffin. Its because of Hans he is able to see his parents again. "Brother, I want to thank you for the intel you gave us. It means a lot for my people. And for me."

The puffin chuckles and gently nudges Skipper on the shoulder, "It was nothing, brother. Besides, even if we aren't from the same species we are still brothers in arms." Hans rolls his wing tip into a fist and gestures to Skipper for a fist bump.

Skipper does the same on his flipper tip and bumps it onto Hans' fist. "Let's do this." Both birds stands up and enters the port.

It was a bit long before they got to Way Point Mike. Local human security are patrolling the port, lightly armed though. Hans was about to kill a human but Skipper immediately stopped him. It's not right if humans are killed in the operation. The press would think that it can be some sort of accident that has taken that poor sap's life. As a penguin of honor, Skipper knows that it will past like a wind that blows into their feathers, but what about the guilt? He can also be court marshaled for killing a none-hostile human. Even if he wasn't the one who took the shot, but he is responsible on keeping his man in check. The only thing the penguin did was he jumped high enough to hit the guy's neck, quickly, knocking him out. The move that Skipper did was very simple and quick, by aiming at the target's pressure points. He learned it quickly while he was back in Japan.

After reaching Way Point Mike, Hans positions himself behind the crate while Skipper was behind it who's gonna contact the AC130 on station. Skipper turned to his radio, "Specter 05, Snowcone 01. We are at Point Mike and now proceeding to Point Golf. Do you copy? Over." The penguin waited but no response was given. Did the gunship leave them? "Command, this is Snowcone 01. Is the gunship still on station? Over?" It was silent. What happened to their communication? Skipper has one last chance, "This is Snowcone 01, if anyone is on this frequency please respond!" Total silence. Not even a faint breath can be heard through the radio.

Hans adjusts his position near Skipper while looking around for possible threats. "What happened to the comms?" Asked Hans. Skipper responded with a sigh and shook his head. The puffin then nods. Without communications they're stuck in the water. No Support and no extract. "Any ideas?" He asked one more time.

Skipper closed his radio and puts the headset away. This is it, a choice that will change this mission. It's do it or retreat. "Comms are no good." Skipper takes a peak outside and checks for patrolling humans, luckily there was none and point Golf was a couple of meters away. "I've decided," he pauses. "We're going in. Even if we're going to get out of here by ourselves."

"I'll be with you all the way, brother!" Hans responded with a nod. For once, Skipper was happy to be with someone who knows him, even a bit. Life or death, Hans is his only friend right now.

"Let's do this!" Skipper stands up and takes another peak. It was clear, they ran cover to cover while avoiding human detection and knocking them out if they need to. With every determination that flows inside Skipper turns it into adrenaline. They made it to Way Point Golf and are now ready to breach. Skipper jumps onto the door knob and opens the door and quickly readying his weapon while Hans was behind him while entering.

As Hans closed the door gently Skipper saw something horrifying in his life. His parents are strapped onto as surgical table ready to be dissected by human doctors. With shock and anger raging into his body, he throws a flashbang into the room and blinding all the human doctors. He quickly got up to the catwalk using the crates on the floor. He takes aim, and without hesitation, and pulled the trigger on his rifle. He racks the bolt to eject the old round and loads the new one. He repeated this steps, even if he have to switch to his pistol, again and again until no one is alive inside. Not a single soul lived inside the warehouse because of this one penguin. Hans was shocked to see the sight of countless corpses laying around. Innocent people. Dead, by his flippers.

He jumps down to the table and pulls out his knife and cuts the restraints over his parents' body. He gently pulls out te needle from their bodies and waits for them to regain consciousness. Both penguins look like they were abuse to multiple test. Bruises and missing feathers, how did it come to this? Luckily, Sharpy opens his eyes quickly and sees his son. Right there, in front of him. He coughs a little and says, "Y-You came." He chuckles and coughs a bit before continuing. "I knew you'd come."

"S-Skipper?" A faint voice beside his father caught Skipper's attention. It was Spotty. Skipper drops his rifle and crawls towards his mother and was greeted by a warm hug. "We missed you so much! Everyday we keep our hopes up by hoping that someone would save us. Oh, Skipper. My little baby all grown up." Skipper was starting to burst in tears and Spotty patted him in back. "It's okay, mommy's here." Sharpy smiles and crawls towards his mate and son and hugs them both.

Smiles and tears covered their faces. After five long years, at last they are one whole family again. But something doesn't feel right. An icy cold sarcastic clap echoed the around the warehouse. It was... Hans? Why is he smirking and clapping sarcastically? "What a happy ending, right?"

A human tries to crawl towards the puffin, 'I-I thought you said no would die?" His hand falls down to the ground but his body was still drawing breath.

The puffin sighs and aims his weapon. Without hesitation he shoots the doctor on the head. Blood splatters around him, coating his feathers with blood. "That's why I like toying with humans." Hans grabs a radio and tunes it, "Echo, X-Ray, Charlie, India, Papa, India, Oscar!" The puffin shouted through his radio. Skipper quickly grabs his pistol and aims it at Hans. With one more smirk escaping the puffin's beak, "Sorry, Brother!" Without notice, Skipper and his parents are surrounded by puffins. "Sorry, but this is my real mission. To capture the son of the great soldiers of the South. You! I doubt it that Jack guy would send another penguin instead of you. Capturing you and your parents is my mission for my client." Skipper was about to pull the trigger until he was hit by sniper making him drop his gun. "Sorry, Skipper but I have a boat to catch." With that, Hans waddles away leaving the three penguins injured and surrounded.

"TURN COAT! FREAKING TURN COAT!" Skipper punches the table with his left flipper but he remembers something. He noticed that the crates he jumped on was not empty. They were filled with grenades, ammo, and weapons. Before killing the scientists earlier, he manages to place some C4 inside the crate, just in case if thing went south. He pulls out the detonator from his vest and hesitates.

"PUT YOUR FLIPPERS UP!" One of the puffin shouted. Spotty slowly covers Skipper's pistol that was laying on the table with her flipper. On the other hand, Spotty looks down and readies himself to drop down and grab his rifle. They both look at Skipper who was holding the detonator and nods. Spotty quickly grips the pistol and fires three shot and hits her targets. Sharpy quickly drops down and grabs his rifle, he racks the bolt and fires a shot at the lead puffin. Skipper threw a knife at one of the puffins and quickly signal his parents to take cover. Spotty flips the table and quickly hid behind it with Skipper and Sharpy. And then...

_**BOOM!**_

The blast was strong enough to destroy half of the warehouse. Skipper's radio starts to crackle. "Snowcone 01, Specter 05. What the heck happened down there!? Was this part of the plan? Please respond!"

Skipper pulls out his head set. And wipes the blood drooling from his beak with his flipper. "I-I need cover fire." He requested.

Even if he wasn't in full strength he keeps pushing on by firing shots with his rifle. He hears his son and nods. "Spotty, cover our left flank! I'll cover our front. Son, contact for support!" Ordered Sharpy.

The penguin pressed the button on his radio and speaks, "Snowcone 02, this is Snowcone 01. Requesting emergency exfil! Over!" He soon spotted Hans limping towards the ocean. "Dad! I'm going after Hans!"

Skipper tries to stand up but was pulled down by his father, "No! It's suicide!" But he didn't listen. Skipper removes his vest and gives it to Sharpy. "No! It's not an order but a a fatherly advise! Please!"

The wounded penguin stands up and shook his head. Skipper was humiliated to call Hans his friend, his brother in arms. How could he be so gullible to get fooled like that so easily? No, he's not going to accept his humiliation and has to face that turn coat. "Trust me." With that, Skipper belly sled towards the puffin leaving his parents.

"Darn it!" Sharpy cursed under his beak. He grabs a magazine from his vest and reloads his rifle. He then searches for the radio and tries to contact for air support. "this is callsign Sharpy of Task Force Icepick! Fire mission Alpha Romeo Delta, friendlies in the area. I repeat, friendlies in the area! Marking targets with smoke!" Sharpy grabs the smoke grenade from Skipper's kit and throws it at the remaining enemies that are firing at them. "Spotty! Take cover!"

"Roger that Sharpy, but we have you at danger close. You guys need to take cover, we're gonna use the 25mm to minimize the damage." The AC130 that was monitoring the ground troops banks to the right and aims it's 25mm on the targets bellow.

Hans was limping but suddenly was tackled from he left side by Skipper! The two of them lay on the floor with bruises and wounds covering their bodies. Skipper takes a good look at Hans, it looks like he was caught in the blast radius and got heavily injured. The penguin quickly stood up and wraps his flipper around Hans' neck and tries to choke him. The puffin reacts by using his elbow to hit his penguin foe's groin area. Skipper loses Hans and was quickly kicked in the face. Of course Skipper never quits. He stands up and grabs hold of Hans' wing and breaks the hollow bones inside. The puffin's scream syncs as his wing gives of a loud cracking sound. "You'll pay for this!" Hans exclaimed as he grabs a knife and stabs it at Skipper's body. The penguin quickly shook him off and looks down. The knife's hilt was sticking out of his stomach. Hans was trying to limp away and Skipper has one choice. He pulls out the knife and throws it at Hans hitting him at the back making him fall to the ground.

Tired and hurt, he goes back to his mother and father who are slightly injured from the blast and shrapnel. Spotty takes a deep breath and look around and sees the barely walking penguin. "Skipper?" She whispers.

Sharpy quickly goes to his son and retrieves him from the floor. Sharpy tries to wake Skipper up but there was no response. His wound was very deep and he is now suffering heavy blood loss. "Come on, Skipper! Come on! Wake up!" He was slapping the Skipper in face to wake him up.

"Skipper! LT! Give us a sign!" Spotty grabs Sharpy's rifle and checks the source of the sound. Two penguins with kits and weapons. Are they friendly? Then two loud automatic gunfire greets those two penguins. She clearly sees that both of them got shot but still able to fight. She looks through the scope and shoots down the two puffins that are attacking. She racks the bolt one more time and scans the area. With her nearly losing consciousness her flipper tip accidentally pulls the trigger and sends off the round. Luckily the bullet only hit the two penguins' cover. "Friendlies!" One of the penguins yells out. "It's them! Command, this is Snowcone 02. Dual Combo. I say again, Dual Combo. We have five WIAs including us."

"Solid copy, Snowcone 02. Proceed with extraction. Pick up is on it's way to RV point to get your boys out of there and do it quick."

The penguin nods and grabs hold of Spotty. He quickly faces his team mate and says, "Adams! Grab the two of them! Let's head back with the other!"

"Roger!" Adams then tries to grab Sharpy first but he pushed Adams back.

Sharpy was shivering but with his remaining strength he grabs his rifle and uses it as a crotch. "Grab him, soldier. That's a direct order! I can handle myself." With that order Adams obliged and proceed to carry the wounded Skipper back to the boat.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**WIA: Wounded In Action**_


End file.
